Proper healthcare can benefit from the timely analysis of the conditions of a subject or patient. Depending upon the particular needs of a subject, however, it can be relatively difficult to find the correct physician or medical practitioner to make a proper diagnosis. Particularly for animals, it can be relatively difficult, time consuming, and costly to find a suitable veterinary physician that specializes in the correct field of veterinary medicine to treat certain diseases, disorders, and injuries in animals. In that context, telemedicine involves the remote assessment of subjects by means of telecommunications technology. In many cases, the use of telemedicine for the remote evaluation of subjects can save time and costs.